


【CP合集】宠物障碍挑战（6-10）

by Chavela



Series: 宠物障碍挑战 [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pets
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: 你参加了最近TikTok上火爆的“猫猫vs狗狗障碍挑战”
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Orm Marius, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Victor Stone/Billy Batson
Series: 宠物障碍挑战 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731160
Kudos: 3





	【CP合集】宠物障碍挑战（6-10）

**Author's Note:**

> 全员动物化  
> 结合网络视频观看更佳  
> 科学什么的，不存在的😃

**6、【WonderSteve】Diana** **&** **Steve的场合：**

Diana - 阿比西尼亚猫

Steve - 白头海雕①

**Round 1**

“Diana，我的公主～来玩嘛～～～”

Diana饶有兴趣地支起上半身，好奇地盯着你手里摇晃的新款金色闪光逗猫棒②。

突然，窗外传来一声微弱但急促的猫叫声。

Diana耳朵蓦地竖起，朝你“咪”了一声，然后飞快地跳上窗台，飞似的跃出了窗外。

“Diana！！！”你赶紧追到窗边，“Diana！这可是四楼啊！！！”

你近乎崩溃地呼号着。

楼下传来Diana愤怒的吼叫声。

你松了口气。

紧接着，你看到几个拿着打火机的熊孩子连滚带爬地从小路上跑走了。

你赶紧跑下楼，生怕他们做出了什么伤害Diana的事情。

等到了楼下，你发现Diana正怜爱地舔着被她圈在身后的几只小猫。

它们脏兮兮的，其中一个身上甚至还有被火烧过的伤痕。

你怒火中烧，心想 _辛亏那几个臭小子跑得快——不然老子一拳一个打到他们爹妈不认！_

“Diana，我的英雄…”你上前摸了摸Diana的头，“来——让我们带这几个小家伙去医院瞧瞧吧！”

“咪！”

**Round 2**

你是在窗边捡到那只奄奄一息的白头海雕的。

那时他看起来很不好——上喙缺了一小块，一边的翅膀突兀地翻折着，身上的羽毛七零八落，露出下面粉色的皮肉。

你和Diana当即把他送到了医院。

好在现在——经过几周的治疗与悉心照顾以后——他的情况大为好转，羽毛也逐渐丰满起来。

“他可真漂亮，不是吗？”你轻轻摸了摸Steve的头顶。

是的，Steve——那是你给他新起的名字，象征着“王冠”与“花环”——正如他头上那一片洁白的羽毛一样美丽。

Diana小声地“咪”了一声，目不转睛地盯着站在木枝上闭目休息的Steve。

你也摸了摸Diana，然后转身从冰箱里取出一条早上刚从海鲜市场买来的大马哈鱼。

“Steve，来，开——”

就在这时，Diana飞身从你身旁掠过，叼走了那条原本准备给Steve当午餐的鱼。

“嘿！Diana！”你惊诧地叫道，“这可不礼貌——你的餐盘在另一边！”

Diana不为所动，依旧霸道地脚踩着那条可怜的鱼，示威似的朝Steve叫着。

Steve睁开眼睛，扇了扇翅膀，不安地在木枝上左右横跳。

“Diana！把鱼放过来！”你佯装生气地朝Diana叉起腰，“他的骨头还没长好，现在还不能——”

就在这时，Steve发出了一声短促的“啾啾”声，张开翅膀，朝Diana飞去。

Diana看到他落在自己身边，高兴地“咪”了一声，爪子碰了碰Steve一侧的翅膀，果断地让出了脚下的鱼。

“哇哦……”你顶着一头羽毛，目瞪口呆。

_就…怎么说呢…Steve展开翅膀的样子是真的很威风……_

_但他的叫声…Emmmm…也是真的很蠢萌。_

_万万没想到。_

**7、【绿红】Hal & Barry的场合：**

Hal - 大绿金刚鹦鹉

Barry - 黄金仓鼠

**Round 1**

“Hello，大家好鸭！好久不见～欢迎回到我的频道～”

作为一个小有名气的宠物区视频博主，今天又到了你直播的日子。

“前几天在家闲着没事刷短视频，看到一个很火的挑战，今天我想自己也试试～”

屏幕上堆满了问你是什么挑战的弹幕。

“就是，当当——”你将手机翻转到前置镜头，对准走廊上已经摆好的坚果迷宫，“宠物障碍挑战！”

“为了加大挑战的难度，我特意将障碍物换成了Barry平时最爱吃的坚果～”

弹幕上一片“哈哈哈哈”，都在说Barry这么爱吃，根本不可能完成这个挑战。

“不试试怎么知道呢？”你调皮地眨了眨眼，打开了Barry的小笼子。

本来正在窝里尽情跑圈的Barry愣了一秒，然后迅速被满地的美食吸引走了注意力。

他“噔噔噔”地跑到一颗松子前面，毫不犹豫地伸出爪子，把松子塞进了自己嘴里。

“啊咧…！果然失败了呢……”你比了个“汗”的手势，“Barry！你连一秒钟都坚持不了吗？！！呜呜呜呜呜，是麻麻宠坏了你……T^T”

Barry就像没听见你说话一样风卷残云似的扫荡着突如其来的“满汉全席”。

你眼看着他以迅雷不及掩耳之势先消灭了他最爱的松子，然后把魔爪伸向了作为他second favorite的葵瓜子。

“Barry！！！不行的，你不能吃这么多！晚上会拉肚子的！！！”

你尖叫着想要把他抓回笼子里。但Barry速度太快，你一连试了几次，连他的一根毛都没碰到。

“咔咔咔咔咔咔咔咔！ 咯咯咯咯咯 ！”

就在这时，一阵诡异的笑声从你头顶传来。

“Hal！”你怒气冲冲地朝天花板上丢去一个眼刀，“多谢捧场——您老看得挺开心，不是吗？”

Hal从鼻孔里发出一声哼气，扇了扇翅膀，甩着他绚丽的长尾巴，若无其事地飞走了。

弹幕上一片“心疼”“被嘲讽了hhh”“翻车现场”。

你叹了一口气，准备对Barry来软的。

“Barry，我的小宝贝～”你俯下身子，费力地跟躲在沙发底下的Barry对视着，“麻麻保证，会把所有瓜子儿都留着给你晚上吃，好不好？现在先放下——一下子吃这么多会吃坏肚子的，嗯？”

Barry歪着头“叽”了一声，犹豫了半天，最终还是捧着瓜子小心翼翼地放到你手心。

你抬起一根手指碰了碰他的小爪子：“嘿，真乖～～～”

然后——然后他就被Hal给抓上了天。

小小的仓鼠弱小而无助地在空中胡乱蹬着四肢：“吱吱吱吱吱——吱！！！”

“Hal你个混球！！！你吓着他了——放他下来！！！”

绿色的金刚鹦鹉不仅没有把Barry放下来，还嘲讽地紧贴着天花板盘旋起来。

想脱下一只拖鞋去打他的你最终因为害怕伤着Barry而恨恨地放下了脚。

Barry挣扎得更厉害了。

Hal也舞得更欢了。

“咔咔咔咔——傻逼！”

你忍无可忍，以施放螺旋手里剑③的姿势向他投去一双拖鞋。

——没打中。

Hal欢笑着飞回了鸟笼。

“嘎——逊毙了！逊毙了！”

“你死定了！Hal！！！！！”

**Bonus Round**

“咳，朋友们，你们好……我又回来惹……”

直播还在继续。

“接下来的视频…咳…我们就改为分享十万个为什么不要饲养绿色鹦鹉的理由好了。”

你强笑着抬起嘴角两边的肌肉。

“咦？那Hal和Barry呢？”

有人在弹幕里问道。

“咳…”你清了清嗓子，“他们…嗯…现在正在做一些拍出来会被封号的4情……我们就不要管了……”

你有气无力地捂住脸。

“孩子大了，管不住了。嘤嘤嘤。 (ಥ_ಥ)”

**8、【海王兄弟】Arthur & Orm的场合：**

Arthur - 红尾金龙鱼

Orm - 三角尾斗鱼（蓝）

**Round 1**

你将水草和沉木布置到新买的生态鱼缸里。

“嗯——完美！”

你看着精妙绝伦的水中世界，竖起兰花指比了个OK。

“Orm，就要搬新家咯，你激不激动呀～”

你将旧的小鱼缸里的蓝色斗鱼用水盆盛起来，轻轻放入新布置好的鱼缸中。

甫一落水，Orm就摆动着他如丝扇般的三片海蓝色鱼鳍，神气地在重重水草中穿梭起来，好像一个检阅新宫殿的国王。

“希望Orm陛下对您的新住处满意～”

你开玩笑地说。

Orm尾巴对着你吐了个泡泡。

“Emmm…不过好像还是有点单调……好像缺了点什么……”

你摸着下巴思索着。

“是什么呢……？是什么呢……”

“啊！我知道了！”

你兴奋地拍拍手，火急火燎地出门了。

**Round 2**

Arthur正在努力把他宽大的身躯挤进狭小的石缝中。

他三分之一个身子已经进去了，三分之一个身子卡在外面，还有三分之一个身子被水草紧紧缠住。

你站在造价高昂的鱼缸造景外，急得直上火——

你已经试过很多次将Arthur拽到鱼缸更宽阔的一面了，但他就是锲而不舍地想往Orm的洞里钻——你又不能把Orm的家给拆了。

你开始思考把两条鱼放到一起到底是不是个错误。

你也不是很明白，明明鱼缸的另一侧对体型较大的金龙鱼来说更为自在，为什么他偏偏就爱往水草丰杂的那一侧去。

_这是什么奇怪的自虐癖好？？？_

**9、【钢沙】Victor & Billy的场合：**

Victor - 电子羊④

Billy - 克隆羊⑤

**Round 1**

“Victor，麻烦帮我煮两杯咖啡。一个要两份糖，两份奶；一个不要糖不要奶，只加一份杜松粉。谢谢。”

“好的，主人。请稍等。”

机械的电子音伴随着咖啡机煮沸水的嗡鸣声传来。

你抬头看向你的大学同学，露出一个自豪的笑容：“怎么样？酷吧～”

你的大学好哥们儿目瞪口呆地望着在厨房里忙碌的Victor：“Dude！酷？！你在开玩笑吗——这简直 **酷毙** 了！！！”

你得意洋洋地摆了摆头。

“主人，您的咖啡已经好了——需要我现在端过来吗？”

“那再好不过了，Victor——过来的时候小心别踩到地上的扫地机器人哦！”

“放心吧，主人。”

Victor开启了全方位动态障碍扫描模式，精准地避过了地上工作的扫地机器人，甚至还在路过的同时将一片体积大于扫地机器人吸尘口的纸屑给捡起来扔进了垃圾桶。

扫地机器人顶上的屏幕上显示出一个Emoji的笑脸。

“不用谢，我的朋友。”Victor客气地说。

“您的咖啡，主人，先生。”

“谢谢你，Victor。”

“我的荣幸。”

你和你的同学接过咖啡，将话题引回正题上。

“So…你说的那个项目……？”

你的大学好基友，aka现在的国家基因工程部门副主管，嘬了一口热腾腾的咖啡，满足地叹了口气，道：“噢，棒极了——是的，关于人工智能在生物克隆体上的研究与应用，我想你应该会感兴趣。”

“嗯…有意思。”你了然地点点头，“那么，我想你应该不介意告诉我——我们从哪里开始？”

**Round 2**

“所以…这就是Billy？”

你隔着玻璃看着实验室内正在被实验员喂奶的小羊。

“是的，这就是Billy——世界上第一只克隆羊。”

“令人赞叹——Victor，你觉得呢？”

你转头看向身后静静注视着的电子羊。

“他…他很可爱。”

“可爱？”

你的同学惊讶地挑起一边眉毛。

“先生…这…有什么不对吗？”

Victor疑惑地看向他。

你的同学笑着摇了摇手：“不，这没什么不对的，Victor…他的确很可爱。我只是…没想到你会对‘可爱’这种十分主观化的概念理解得这么准确。”

Victor点了点头：“其实我也了解得并不是很清楚。我只是…就这么觉得了……”

你赞叹地看向Victor：“自主认知和思维？看来你又进化了，Victor。”

玻璃另一边的Billy像是感应到了什么，挣脱了实验员的怀抱，小跑着凑到窗前盯着玻璃猛瞧。

“这是单向玻璃。他应该看不到我们才是。”

你的同学皱了皱眉头。

“Well，你得承认，”你微笑着看向他，“他们总得有些人类看不见的‘天赋’，不是吗？”

**10、【箭雀】Oliver & Dinah的场合：**

Oliver - 拉布拉多寻回犬（金）

Dinah - 金丝雀（黑⑥）

**Round 1**

“Ollie，加油啊！只剩最后一圈了！”

作为本届狗狗跨栏大赛的参赛者…呃…的主人，此刻你正在场边撕心裂肺地为你家狗狗摇旗呐喊着。

“Ollie，坚持住！你能行的！拜托——绝不能再输给那只蠢金毛啊亲爱的！！！”

“蠢金毛”的主人不满地拿胳膊肘顶了一下你腰上的赘肉：“嘿——我家Clark可不蠢——他是这个世界上最机灵的狗狗了！！！”

“是啊是啊…”你肉疼地捂住被无情袭击的部位，“好像上次被你家Bruce抓得险些毁容的不是他一样……”

你那一年366天都咋咋呼呼的闺蜜突然一反常态地噤了声，然后神经兮兮地凑到你耳边：“……姐妹，我做了一个梦。”

“我草你干什么呀！？？”你被呵到耳边的热气给吓了一大跳，“突然凑这么近干什么！？老娘可不搞姬的啊……你梦到什么了？——大屁股帅哥？？？”

“不，不是，我倒想——我梦到Clark会飞！！！”

你用一种看神经病的眼神上下打量了她一番：“姐妹。你病了吧。”

“很奇怪对吧！更奇怪的是，我对做梦之前发生了什么完全没有印象！而且醒来之后Clark的脸就被Bruce给抓花了！你说奇不奇怪？！”

“朋友，”你老母亲似的拍了拍她的肩，“你一定是单身太久精神空虚产生幻觉了。还是好好看比赛吧……”

“……好吧。倒也没有必要如此伤害我。”

最终Oliver还是输给了Clark，以第二位的名次夺得了本项比赛的银牌。

你抱起他，慈爱地拍了拍他的头：“唉…算了算了，我们不跟那只外星怪狗比——你在我眼里就是最好的，Oliver。”

Oliver开心地“汪”了一声。

“Clark那家伙，也不知道是吃什么长大的，跑得也太快了……或许他真的会飞也说不定呢……”

“汪？”

Oliver歪着头吐出舌头。

“哈哈——开玩笑的！我亲爱的Ollie，晚上想吃什么，告诉姐姐！姐姐给你做！”

“汪汪！！！”

**Round 2**

Dinah神气地站在Oliver背上，用一种俯视众生的眼神打量着整个比赛场地。

不知怎么回事，你就是从她的眼神中看出了一种“这玩意儿也配叫比赛”的意思来。

她看了看她脚下的Oliver，又看了看不远处的Clark，不屑地“啾”了一声。

她挥了挥翅膀，落到离她最近的那个障碍栏上。

“啾啾啾！”

她朝Clark发出了挑衅。

Clark“汪”了一声，撒丫子跑了起来。

“Clark！你干什么去？你一个四条腿动物跟一只鸟比什么！？”

“Dinah！快回来！你一只鸟跟四条腿的狗比什么！？”

你的闺蜜和你同时叫出了声。

Clark又“汪”了一声，身体逐渐腾空。

“草……”你目瞪口呆地望着这奇幻的一幕。

“来人啊！救命啊！有人昏倒了！！！”

你听到呼救声，赶紧回头，发现你的闺蜜不知什么时候已经晕倒在地了。

你机械般的缓缓瞪大眼睛，又说了一声——

“草。”

**Author's Note:**

> ①美国国鸟（是的就是那个电影里面经常出现但是因为本音很软要找红尾𫛭配音的美国大雕）  
> ②请参考真言套索的外形  
> ③《火影忍者》中漩涡鸣人的一个S级忍术  
> ④灵感来源是《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗？》，即科幻电影《银翼杀手》的小说原著  
> ⑤参考克隆羊多莉  
> ⑥我查了一下，自然状态下好像并没有黑色的金丝雀，就选了一个普通颜色金丝雀的图（你们脑补它是黑色的就好hhh）


End file.
